


Unobstructed

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M, Sex, aphrodisiac, dub-con, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid Raines apparently developed a certain fascination with Snow Villiers, the ever optimistic blond. And they indeed get very close to one another, maybe a little too close.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unobstructed

"Awake at last, Mr. Villiers? I was already worried that the guards had treated you too roughly. But that would have been quite the feat, considering your thick skull and stubborn refusal to give up."

Snow blinked awake, groaning when the world around him seemed to spin. He was disoriented, unsure how he had ended up here, and most importantly how in the world he was supposed to react to the voice. This familiar voice, cool and controlled, refined even. There was only one man who would ever refer ro him so respectfully as Mr. Villiers.

"Raines..." Snow growled out, shaking his head lightly, hoping to somehow get rid of the daze having fallen onto him. He felt like his head was filled with something soft and sticky, and it simply wouldn't subside. "Where the Hell am I?"

"In safety, Mr. Villiers, of that, I can assure you. As for the moment, you should rest a little. You took quite the hit to the head..."

The bed which Snow had been placed in creaked lightly, as Cid took a seat at the edge of it. Snow wasn't about to protest, he still was too dazed to even properly process what was going on around him. A gloved hand touched his cheek, then moved to brush a strand of hair out of the way.

Slowly, Snow's vision came back into focus, allowing him to properly see the man above him. Cid Raines was unreadable as ever, his features drawn into the faintest of smiles, though it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, there was something else about him, something more menacing almost.

Cid bent closer, his fingers closing around Snow's chin lightly. If his expression had moved just a little, Snow wouldn't have felt like he was being scrutinized by a hawk, as though Cid tried to decide whether he was a proper meal or not. It was unsettling to be so intimately close to Cid. It made Snow nervous.

"What's the deal here anyway?" Snow asked, trying to move and pull Cid's hand away from his chin. But he found that his body barely obeyed him, and he had a hard time coordinating his movements. "Why am I here?"

"That's a good question indeed. You're here because I want you to be here, Mr. Villiers." Still this unnervingly cool, unwavering voice. "You're here so that I may get an unobstructed look at you and your ... assets."

What in the world was Cid talking about? Snow had no clue how to think about all of this. He tried to think past the feeling of being caught, past the daze, but there was barely anything he could actually properly process. Snow groaned, closing his eyes again. It was just all a little too much at that moment.

"Don't close your eyes, please, Mr. Villiers." This time, Cid's voice was just barely tinted with a little pleading. "I'd welcome it if you allowed me to have a closer look at them."

Once more, the gloved hand gripped Snow's chin, but much more gently this time. Snow slowly opened his eyes again, gritting his teeth in mild frustration. He didn't want to be looked at like that, as though he was some grand prize Cid had won. It was making him want to punch Cid, but there was no way he could struggle right now. There were no bonds holding him, yet he couldn't move at all.

Cid suddenly bent closer, pressing his lips against Snow's forehead in an impassioned kiss. Snow flinched in surprise, never having experienced such a strange reaction from Cid's side. It didn't match the stoic male at all, which made Snow ask himself if he just had a crazy, and very realistic dream.

"I have pondered many possibilities of how I will have you for myself. That I would need to employ a little trick to have you was beyond my wildest imagination, though. I wouldn't have considered it in my dreams, Mr. Villiers. But it worked, and that's what matters to me." Cid smiled lightly, it looked strangely hungry on him. "I finally will have a glimpse at what you truly are, Mr. Villiers."

Snow was unsure what to think any longer. What did Cid want from him? There was no hint about his true intentions, about what Cid wanted to hear from him. And, seeing his true self? What in the world did Cid mean with that? He surely hoped that it didn't include some freakish ritual. By this point, he would have thought of everything as quite possible.

"Just relax, Mr. Villiers." Cid smirked in a quite peculiar way, his hands suddenly diving beneath Snow's shirt. It made Snow flinch away from the touch, but he couldn't completely get out of the way. "I think it's about high time that someone soothes your body..."

Snow gritted his teeth, trying to squirm out of the way, but there was no way he could get Cid to stop right now. His body still wasn't obeying him, and if it had, he would have thrown Cid off faster than the other would have been able to blink. But as those hands began rubbing across his body (at some point, Cid apparently had tugged his gloves off), Snow felt that he was starting to grow a little more tense. He could regain his self-control, of that, Cid could be damned sure...

"You are a remarkably strong-spirited fighter, Mr. Villiers." Cid's voice sounded more breathy now, his chest rising and falling noticeably faster. "I couldn't help admiring you for the longest time. But that is not what you wanted to hear, correct?"

"Damn right," Snow growled out, anger making him struggle against the weakness of his body more and more. "You have some nerve, Raines... To just sit there and think I will take anything you dish out..."

"Oh, I never assumed that such a thing would happen. I already felt that you were … how shall I put it? You have such a strong spirit, it was obvious to me that you would shake off your bonds much faster than anyone else. Yes, I admit, I did something like this before, but never with quite the same intention on my mind as I have it now."

Cid bent closer, brushing his lips against Snow's. Snow was stunned, briefly ceasing to struggle, which Cid abused to lock their lips together, his tongue lashing out to strike against Snow's lips, to ask for entrance. Snow clenched his fists, trying to raise his arms, but it was still useless. He was pinned beneath Cid, who was slowly shrugging off his coat, followed by the ornate shirt he wore beneath. Snow blinked when a surprisingly muscular body was revealed, which prompted Cid to chuckle in amusement.

"Did you think that I was sitting at my desk all day long? I am not that weak, Mr. Villiers. I'm not allowed to be weak."

It was only then when Snow noticed the mark of a l'Cie on Cid's hand. His eyes widened, especially as Cid pulled off Snow's coat, quickly followed by his shirt and boots. The only thing still keeping Snow decent were his pants, and those were just worked on with deft fingers. Snow grunted, not wanting this to happen. He respected Cid, but there was no way he wanted to associate the other with such thoughts.

"Get off me..." Snow growled, trying to somehow lash out at Cid, his l'Cie mark glowing on his forearm. "Get off me right now, Raines. I still have some respect and regards for you, but this is going too far."

"Oh, becoming wordy all of a sudden, Mr. Villiers? That's a new one." Cid chuckled, nuzzling Snow's collarbone lightly, while he worked on getting Snow's pants off. "I never assumed that you were dull, but it still is a little surprising to hear you talking like that. Might I ask what is causing such a reaction?"

Snow huffed, shaking his head and feeling how slowly, almost reluctantly, his body began moving to his will again. "I've done nothing justifying something like that, Raines. Okay, I beat up some guys, but they attacked my friends, and that's something I can't accept at all. Get _off_ of me already, dammit!"

Their powers lashed out and clashed, and Snow had to realize that Cid could subdue him with his powers easily. The male above him did it in such a nonchalant way, it was both frightening and infuriating. How dared Cid take advantage of him just like that? He squirmed and thrashed beneath Cid, back in full control over his body, but still unable to overpower his captor. This was bad, very bad indeed.

Snow huffed when he was pressed back down into the mattress, glaring up at Cid. This bastard would pay for what he was doing to him right now. Snow swore to himself that he wouldn't let this go unpunished, not let this be forgotten just like that. There was a line beyond which he couldn't forgive, and Cid was breaching it already, almost crossing it completely.

"You have quite impressive assets, Mr. Villiers. I want to witness that for myself, and that is why you will stay with me for the time being." Cid smiled, and suddenly, a strange smell rose into Snow's nose. He tried to hold his breath, but it only made matters worse when he finally did breathe in. The sweet scent was confusing his senses, making it hard for him to properly focus. "I already thought that it would come to that, but I hoped it could be avoided. What a pity..."

Snow grumbled a curse, still squirming while Cid shackled his wrists to the head board of the bed Snow had been sprawled across. The sweet smell was alluring, some kind of drug, of that, Snow was sure. That Cid would fall back to employing such means was a terrifying thought, but it somehow matched this man. If Cid wanted something so much, he would take whatever means necessary to achieve his goals. If it meant employing the help of some drug, it wouldn't be too bad either.

Slowly, Snow's shaft swelled within his pants, which quickly squeezed him to a painful degree. Cid's fingers finally pulled down his pants, and there was a small gasp coming from the man above him. Snow moaned into his upper arm, squirming when Cid touched his aching shaft, rubbing it slowly. He was packing quite some length and girth, which apparently pleased Cid more than just a little. Combined with the effect of the sweet-smelling drug, Snow hardened up quickly in Cid's hand, his shaft throbbing with need.

"I knew that you were impressive, but I hadn't quite imagined it to be that big..." Cid chuckled, settling between Snow's legs and licking along the veiny, girthy shaft. "No wonder that the ladies seem to be quite taken by you... You are bound to leave an impression, Mr. Villiers, even though it might not be the impression you necessarily want to leave."

"Shut up..." Snow slurred out, lifting his hips lightly to get Cid to take more care of him already. He was giving in, he was aware of that—but he simply couldn't care about that right now. He was desperate to get rid of the pressure building up inside of him.

"I will, Mr. Villiers..." Cid breathed against Snow's shaft, then began kissing and licking along the hard member, slowly wrapping his lips around the tip of it. "You shall be serviced with all of my skill, I promise you that much. How does that sound to you?"

Snow grunted, not giving an answer for now. He knew that Cid would interpret any of his reactions as some kind of answer, so it was pretty much impossible to not say anything to the other male. He gritted his teeth in frustration about the slow pace, trying to buck his hips to get Cid to go faster.

Those lips pulled off of him again, and Snow was about to protest, when the firm hand gripped him once more. Snow's head fell back with a moan, his body arching when Cid gave a firm squeeze, his thumb gently rubbing across his leaking cocktip. He was shuddering all over, trying his damnedest to not lose his mind completely. It was nigh impossible, with the other male seeming to know exactly where he had to touch, stroke, and tease, to get the best reactions out of him.

Snow then gasped when he felt Cid moving atop of him, gazing at the other male in surprise when Cid ground into his lap, stark naked and panting just like him. He hadn't even realized how turned on Cid was, and judging by how much Cid's erection twitched and leaked across his abs, it was evident that Cid wasn't about to hold out for much longer.

"Mr. Villiers... _Snow_..." For the first time, Cid had referred to him by his first name, and it was an oddly intimate gesture from the usually so stoic male. "I want to feel you inside of me... I can't deny it any longer; I'm craving you, and I wanted you to take me for a long time already."

Snow didn't know what to reply, but he couldn't any longer, anyway. His body involuntarily lurched upward when Cid started pressing down atop of him, which in the course forced about a third of his cock straight up into Cid. The other male trembled and drew in a sharp breath, pushing his flat hands against Snow's chest with a whimper. He tried to keep himself upright and a little away from Snow's lap for some time longer, but he already was wavering a great deal.

"D-Damn..." Cid wheezed, his eyebrows knitting together. "I didn't think it would feel that overwhelming... Snow..."

The breathy voice, the soft keens, it was all so wrong and yet so right. Snow grunted softly, forcing himself to keep his eyes focused on Cid. He wanted to see how the other male came apart atop of him, the aphrodisiac now fully taking hold of him. If his hands had been free to move, he would have grabbed Cid's waist and forced him further down, as the other male still wasn't taking in everything of him. From how Cid was cursing under his breath, it wasn't easy to him to deal with what little he already had taken in. Snow wanted him to go faster, but he also didn't want to be rude with Cid—even though the thought was somewhat appealing.

"Damn..." Cid cursed again, whimpering and trying to ease himself down more, allowing Snow to hilt inside of him. Snow couldn't hold in a smug grin, the appealing smell having made him cast aside all inhibitions. His arousal was clear, and his breath was coming faster with every time Cid came down further, trying to fully make contact.

"What's the matter?" Snow laughed, groaning when Cid came down deeper again, but still a bit away from taking all. "Underestimated yourself?"

"Shut up..." Cid panted, gasping when Snow suddenly bucked up, catching him off guard. He dug his fingers into Snow's chest, whimpering once more. "Ah, s-slow down..."

Snow let Cid do it at his pace, and soon enough, he was rewarded with Cid's backside making full contact with his lap. They both moaned and gasped, and at some point, Snow simply broke the shackles holding him. It went in a flesh, and Cid was beneath him, digging his hands into the sheets and moaning loudly with every time Snow came forward and hilted within him. It was addictive, so addictive to have Cid right beneath him.

Cid pulled him down with a whimper, kissing Snow greedily while he was fucked straight into oblivion. He no longer was the stoic, hardened character Snow had known before, but a whimpering mess beneath the larger male. Snow kissed and bit along Cid's jawline and neck, grunting when he felt the spatter of seed against his abdomen, soon followed by his own load filling Cid up. But he hadn't got enough quite yet. Cid's moans sounded so needy, so sincere, so wonderful, he needed more. And Cid definitely appreciated it from how his moans rose in volume when he was taken by Snow over and over again...

 


End file.
